Being Jyou kido
by tbtspaniard
Summary: Chapter's 1 and 3 are good, two's okay...There's also a little contest in chapter 3 and whoever wins gets a fanfic of their choice by me...Oh and the story is like being John Malkovich...except with Jyou!
1. Default Chapter Title

Authors Notes: …I got this idea today. I know this is going to be a very weird/odd story… but you might enjoy it… so… READ ON!!!!

BEING JYOU KIDO

T.k. looked around his Mom's new House. Their old one had had water leakage so they had to move out. Plus his mom got a huge promotion so they were able to move into a larger living space. He thought this was a lot better than the apartment. This was a lot bigger and more comfortable. He could do anything he wanted without having to be yelled at by neighbors for being too loud or making too much noise. 

"T.K.!" his mom shouted.

"Yeah, Mom! What is it!!!! He replied.

"I've got to go to the store! Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone!"

"O.K.!!!"

T.k. felt slightly annoyed. His mom still treated him like he was 8…yet he was almost double that age.

CLICK!

SLAM!

VROOM!!

T.K. knew his mom had left the premises. He wasn't fully aware of the layout of his house so he decided to go exploring around.

"2 bathrooms, 3 bed rooms, and… WOAH!!! What do we have here?"T.k. felt a sudden urge to go into this room…It didn't look anything different from the other rooms…yet he couldn't stop himself from entering it.

CREAK!

The door creaked slowly open and T.K. entered….The room was empty….except for a closet….

"Hmm…I wonder what's in here.

T.K. opened the closet doors and saw a glowing silver portal. Maybe it would lead him into the Digiworld again…but Maybe it would lead him to…

"Narnia, here I come!" he shouted as he jumped inside.

T.K. felt a sudden rush, his hair flew in several directions. Suddenly he was just sitting in a chair in front of a computer with an open dictionary with the page opened to "How to diagnose and treat laryngitis"

"Wha?" he said….but T.K. realized there was something very wrong with his voice…

Suddenly a tall blue haired boy with large round glasses entered the room..

"Yo, Jyou… Amy called and said that she has to go to Serena's house today so you'll have to postpone your date till Friday…'kay." Said Jim

"Augh!!!… She's always going over there….I wish I knew why.."

Suddenly T.K. felt a huge WHOOSH! And he felt like he was falling…In fact he was…

WAHHH

BOOM!!!

T.K. hit his front lawn flat on his stomach…But his first thought wasn't about the pain…

"I gotta tell Hikari about this!!"

Thursday…

*************************************************

RING!

RING!

RING!

"Hello…Kamiya residence! This is Mrs. Kamiya speaking. May I inquire whose calling?"

"Um…Hello Mrs. Kamiya… It's me, T.K.!"

"Oh… Hi T.K.!…I suppose you want to talk to Hikari?"

"Yeah…That'd be great!"

Mrs. Kamiya placed her hand over the phone.

"HIKARI!!!IT"S T.K.!!!!!"

"REALLY!!!AWESOME!"

Hikari picked up the phone.

"I guess I'll be leaving now" Said Mrs. Kamiya.

"Hey T.K.!"

"Hey Hikari! WAZZZZUP!!!!!!"

"::sarcastically:: Ha ha ha ha ha… T.K. why'd ya call?"

"You got to come over to my house and see this… It's totally awesome!"

"What is it?"

"Ya got to come over and see!"

"Alright…I guess"

CLICK!

CLICK!

They both hung up at about the same time.

"MOM! CAN I GO OVER TO T.K.'s?"

"Did you do your home work???"

"YES!!"

"Fine."

Hikari rushed down into the parking lot.

CLICK!  
VROOM!

Hikari quickly arrived at T.K.'s house.

Shejumped out of her car.

****************************************************** 

Then She walked up to Takeru's door.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"Yello?" T.K. answered the door with a cheerful look on his face.

"Okay T.K….What is it that you wanted me here for??"

"Check this out"

T.K. led Hikari up the stars and into the room. He showed her the closet and pushed her into the portal.

"T.K.! WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG?" Hikari tried to shout but her voice was morphed by the portal….Suddenly Hikari felt her Body jolt. She was looking at a group of photos from a wedding.

It was from Genki and Holly's wedding to be exact. There was a picture of Genki and Holly kissing. A picture of all Genki's Groomsmen… Golem, Goku, Ash, Suezo, Jyou, and then his best man…Tai. There was also a picture of all Holly's bridesmaids… Amy, Misty, Bulma, Hikari, Professor Ivy, and then her Maid of Honor… Pixie. There was a few more pictures such as Kiyone catching the Bouquet, Moochi the Ring bearer, and Mimi the flower girl…. There was also one of Jyou and Amy kissing…followed by one of Jyou and Amy blushing… Followed by one of Amy trying to block the camera as they smooched some more.

WHOOSH!!!!!!!!

Hikari fell face down on T.K.'s lawn.

"OW!" She screamed!

"So…what'd ya think of it?" Asked T.K.

"What happened?"

"You were somehow transported into Jyou's state of consciousness."

"How?" She asked.

"Dunno" He replied.

"So, what was Jyou doing?" asked T.K.

"He was looking at a bunch of photo's from Genki and Holly's wedding." She replied.

"Isn't that the one where he met Amy, that one blue haired girl?"

"Yeah, Ash and Misty set them up."

"Maybe we should tell Iori about this." Said T.K.

"I dunno."

"Then maybe I'll tell Matt."

Friday

T.K. had just finished explaining to Matt what he had found.

5 minutes later

DING DONG!!!

"That's got to be Matt!"T.K. shouted as he ran down his stairs

T.K. opened the door

Who do you want to be Jyou next?? Please review and tell me…..


	2. Being Jyou Kido, part 2

Being Jyou Kido, part 2  
Authors Notes:Sorry I took so long to put this out. I really didn't like this part and I wouldn't be offended if you left some nasty reviews for this story. So READ ON!  
  
"MATT!"T.K.shouted.  
"Hi little bro."  
"So you wanna check it out the little portal?"asked T.K.  
"Sure."  
T.K. led Matt up to the room and showed him the portal.  
"Wow, it's amazing I wonder if everyone has something like this ya'know, having a portal to their state of conciousness." Thoughtfully commented Matt.  
"I wonder too"  
Matt stepped inside the portal and inspontainiously found himself inside   
a fast food burger joint.  
"So, Mimi why'd you call me here?" inquired Jyou.  
Oh God, please don't tell him you like him and that you're gonna   
dump me for him. He's not even single! Thought Matt to himself.  
Everyone knew that Mimi had a huge crush on Jyou, equivalent to her crush  
on Matt. Everyone that is except Jyou.  
"Well I have to say that I have a huge cr-crush on-n"Mimi blushed and   
stammered on a few words.  
"I have a huge crush on"Mimi blushed even harder. She was shaking with   
nervousness.  
"I-I-I w-w-w-would-d-d- l-l-like to say..that I have a huge crush on.  
"She couldn't get herself to say the last word.Her face was red as beet.  
"Don't worry Mimi It's okay no matter what you say I'll always be your   
friend."  
It was his calm and soothing personality that was one of the things that   
made Mimi love him.She knew she had to say it now or never  
"I have a huge crush on .y-y-y-y-y  
WHOOSH!!!  
Matt fell face down on T.K.'s lawn.  
*****************************************************  
Meanwhile at the burger place  
"I have a huge crush on.y-y-y-y-YAMATO ISHIDA!"Mimi shouted. Everyone in   
the restaurant turned and looked at her. She sunk down in her seat even   
more embarrassed than how embarrassed she would've been if she told Jyou   
the truth.  
"So Mimi it's okay.I say you can get on with your life and like who ever you wish to."Said Jyou in a caring tone.  
"Thanks Jyou," said Mimi.  
She got gave him a little peck on the cheek and waved goodbye.  
"See-ya Mimi!"said Jyou.  
Meanwhile  
"AH $^%#!!!!"Screamed Matt  



	3. Being Jyou Kido part 3

Being Jyou Kido Part 3  
  
Authors Notes:This part is little more emotional for Mimi and it's got a little  
  
Dakari.Oh yeah, more Beatles refrences(read HIGH to understand). If you can spot them within one week after this fic is   
  
realeased you get a story of your choice(As always hentai's excluded.)So READ ON!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the beatles...or digimon be cause if I did change it 'round  
  
  
Mimi sat in her car crying, her head against the wheel. She was tormenting herself  
  
for not telling Jyou her true feelings.She had spent many a day dreaming about Jyou  
  
and the one chance she gets to tell Jyou her true feelings she blows it.   
  
"Wait!" Mimi thought, "I'll have more chances in the future so why should I care if I   
  
mess this one up." "I'll just arrange another meeting with Jyou and then I'll him."  
  
Mimi said to herself. And yet somewhere in the dark corners of her mind Mimi knew  
  
she wouldn't. She would chicken out once more.She was scared by this, yet she was determined  
  
to conquer it.  
  
  
At T.K.'s house  
  
"Wow, Matt seemed really upset by what happened.He left so fast." T.K. said to himself.  
  
"I think I'll see what Joe's doing."  
  
T.K. walked up his huge flight of stairs and went inside the special room.  
  
He opened the closet and stepped inside.  
  
WHOOSH!!!  
  
  
Jyou was on the phone with Davis.  
  
"Yeah, I'm supposed to read some novel by some dude named Lear. How long is it?"Davis said.  
  
"It's about a 1000 pages give or take a few."Joe replied.  
  
"Dang."  
  
"I know, I remember when I had to do that assignment, it was tough."  
  
"Oh, Jyou, my mom just called me!Sorry bye!"  
  
"bye.."  
  
"I think I'll see what amy's up to"Jyou said to an empty void that was his room.  
  
  
Jyou got in his car and drove over to Serena's house.  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
Jyou rung Serena's bell and she came to answer the door.  
  
"Oh, Hi Jyou!"  
  
"Hey, Serena. Is Amy here?"  
  
"No, She'll be by in a couple of hours th-  
  
**************************************************  
  
T.k. felt a sudden strain and then  
  
WHOOSH  
  
he was lying face down on his front lawn  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Would you like to come in and wait for her?"  
  
"Nah, that's alright, I think I'll pay her a visit."  
  
"No, you don't want to do that!"Serena semi-shouted.  
  
"Why?"Jyou inquiered?  
  
"No reason, nothing at all" said Serena slightly embarrassed  
  
Joe shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his car.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about" he mumbled as he got in.  
  
"Oh wow, I feel sorry for Jyou AND Amy" said Serena as Jyou drove off in the direction of   
  
Amy's house.  
  
  
  
KNOCK!  
KNOCK!  
  
Jyou knocked at Amy's door with no reply. He decided to open it with his key.  
  
CLICK!  
  
Jyou stepped inside and called his girlfriend,"Amy?!Amy?! are you home!?Heloooooo!!!!"  
  
Jyou wandered about the house until he got to the living room.What he saw there horrified  
  
him.  
  
"MMM-MM"Amy said as this mysterious stranger kissed her on the neck.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!" Jyou screamed  
  
"JYOU!?!?!?!?!?!"Amy screamed embarrassed.  
  
"WHOA!!!Who's this?"yelled the mysterious stranger.  
  
"Jyou this is Eric, Eric this is Jyou."said Amy trying to be polite.  
  
"Is this why you always avoid all our dates!!?"cried Jyou with anger.  
  
"Yes and no." said Amy.  
  
"Then why?!"  
  
"Because I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!!!"howled Amy  
  
These words struck Jyou like if he were hit by Ceres.  
  
"Why..I Gave you All I've got to give So you say you'd love me too!"Bellowed Jyou  
  
"I don't care too much for money!Money can't buy me love!!"shrieked Amy  
  
"Then what about all the small things!Like all the times I said I love you, the time I decorated your   
  
house with flowers as a suprise!Everything that has been done for somebody in this relationship,  
  
has been done by me for you!You don't even try girl!You never please me, like I please you!"  
  
"Come on-" then Amy realised what Jyou had said was true..she had never done anything for him...  
  
"Well then,this is it...goodbye."said Jyou solemnly  
  
"Wait,Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,but tommorow I'll miss you"said Amy mildly sad.  
  
"Okay, this'll be our last kiss."said Jyou in an also sad voice.  
  
  
  
Good,bad? Review and tell me!Oh and all people who think they spotted all the beatles refrences E-Mail me  
  
at drgnte@hotmail.com   



End file.
